


ของบางอย่างเห็นแล้วนึกถึงบางคน

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ความตั้งใจแรกของแทยงคือร้านขนมที่อยู่ถัดจากร้านนี้ไป กลิ่นเครปไส้ครีมหวาน ๆ ลอยมาจนถึงจุดที่เขาอยู่ แต่เขาก็ละสายตาจากนัยน์ตาลูกปัดสีน้ำตาลประกายทองของเจ้าหมีขนฟูนี่ไม่ได้สักที





	ของบางอย่างเห็นแล้วนึกถึงบางคน

**Author's Note:**

> ใช้ & เพราะไม่ใช่ความสัมพันธ์แบบ sexual ขนาดนั้นอะ ฉันแค่อยากเขียนสองคนนี้อยู่ด้วยกัน 555 แค่กำหนดแท็กโพฯ ก็ยากแล้วแม่ มันแบบ ไม่มีฉากที่ต้องมีโพฯ มาเกี่ยวข้อง แต่ก็จั่ว ๆ ไว้งั้นแหละค่ะ y–y

**เป็นเวลากว่าสิบนาทีแล้วที่แทยงยืนจ้องเจ้าตุ๊กตาหมีสีน้ำตาลตัวใหญ่ผ่านกระจกหนาของร้านขายของเล่นริมถนนแห่งหนึ่งซึ่งเป็นทางกลับบ้านที่เขาใช้ประจำ**

แต่เหมือนเจ้าตัวใหญ่นี่จะเป็นสินค้าใหม่ เพราะเท่าที่เขาจำได้ เมื่อวานตอนเขาเดินกลับบ้านและเดินผ่านกระจกใสของร้านนี้ มีเพียงตุ๊กตาปลาฉลามตัวเล็ก ๆ เรียงรายอยู่บนชั้นเท่านั้น

ความตั้งใจแรกของแทยงคือร้านขนมที่อยู่ถัดจากร้านนี้ไป กลิ่นเครปไส้ครีมหวาน ๆ ลอยมาจนถึงจุดที่เขาอยู่ แต่เขาก็ละสายตาจากนัยน์ตาลูกปัดสีน้ำตาลประกายทองของเจ้าหมีขนฟูนี่ไม่ได้สักที

แทยงสบตาเจ้าหมีสลับกับมองร้านขนมตรงหน้า ก่อนจะตัดสินใจหันเท้าไปทางร้านขนม

* * *

**และกลับมาที่หน้าร้านขายของเล่นอีกรอบ**

คราวนี้เขาไม่ได้ยืนเล่นเกมจ้องตากับเจ้าตุ๊กตาหมียักษ์ผ่านกระจกร้านแล้ว แต่เป็นการหยุดยืนหน้าประตูร้าน ในมือมีเครปคาราเมลที่เหลือเพียงหนึ่งส่วนสี่ เขากัดชิ้นสุดท้ายเข้าปากขณะจ้องตุ๊กตาที่อยู่เยื้องไปทางขวาของสายตา ก่อนจะกลืนขนมลงคอแล้วผลักบานประตูเข้าไป

เสียงกระดิ่งกระทบกันดังขึ้นเหนือศีรษะเขา และกังวาลไปทั่วร้านที่แน่นขนัดไปด้วยของเล่นชิ้นเล็ก ๆ ไปจนถึงชิ้นใหญ่กว่าตัวแทยงเอง กว่าครึ่งเป็นตุ๊กตายัดนุ่นหน้าตาน่ารัก แทยงยกมือกุมอก ถ้าเขากวาดของทั้งหมดนี่กลับบ้าน เขาจะไม่มีที่นอน ดังนั้นเขาต้องสงบใจไว้

พนักงานขายยิ้มให้เขา “ยินดีต้อนรับค่ะ”

“คือว่า…” เขาเอี้ยวตัวไปชี้ตุ๊กตาหมียักษ์ที่ตอนนี้นั่งหันหลังให้เขาอยู่ “ผมอยากได้เจ้าตัวนั้นน่ะครับ”

“อ๋อ” พนักงานหญิงพยักหน้าเข้าใจ “ตัวนั้นเป็นของขวัญสำหรับผู้ที่เล่นเกมของทางร้านชนะค่ะ ถ้ายังไงลูกค้าสนใจร่วมสนุกได้นะคะ”

“เกมเหรอครับ”

แทยงสนใจขึ้นมาทันที โลกนี้อาจมีอะไรมากมายที่ได้มาอย่างง่ายดายด้วยอำนาจเงิน แต่ความท้าทายจากการเล่นเกมเป็นสิ่งที่เงินให้เขาไม่ได้ และแทยงหลงใหลการเอาชนะแบบนี้้มาก

“ผมต้องทำอะไรบ้าง”

“ถ้าสามารถยิงตุ๊กตาล้มได้ทั้งเจ็ดตัว ก็จะได้น้องไปเลยค่ะ”

_น้อง_ของเจ้าหล่อนคือหมียักษ์ตาสีน้ำตาลที่เขาอยากได้นั่นแหละ แทยงพยักหน้ารับ “แล้วต้องเสียเงินค่าเล่นไหมครับ”

“ครั้งละ 1000 วอนค่ะ”

“โอเคครับ”

พนักงานยิ้มกว้าง พาเขาเดินมาอีกโซนที่เขาคิดมาตลอดว่าเป็นชั้นวางตุ๊กตาเฉย ๆ แต่จริง ๆ มันคือชั้นวางสำหรับเป้าในเกม...ยิงปืน

พนักงานยื่นปืนยาวที่บรรจุกระสุนปลอมให้เขา

“เจ็ดตัวติดต่อกันนะคะ”

“...ต้องติดต่อกันด้วยเหรอครับ”

“ค่ะ ถ้าระหว่างเล่นมีตัวไหนที่ไม่ล้มก็จะไม่ได้นะคะ”

แทยงกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ ทำใจยอมรับกติกาแล้วลงยกปืนขึ้นเล็ง

มันต้องได้บ้างแหละน่า

  
  


* * *

**เสียเมื่อไหร่**

อีแทยงยืนเท้าคางกับปืนยาวด้วยความหงุดหงิด ศักดิ์ศรีของทั้งชีวิตเหมือนถูกทำลายเพราะไม่สามารถล้มตุ๊กตาหมีเจ็ดตัวติดต่อกันได้ เขาเสียเงินไปหลายพันแล้วแต่ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะเอาชนะเกมนี้ได้สักที

“เล่นอีกไหมคะ”

พนักงานหญิงดูชอบอกชอบใจที่นาน ๆ ทีจะมีคนบ้าชอบเอาชนะแบบเขามาเยือนร้าน เขารู้ว่ามันเป็นกลยุทธ์การตลาด จริง ๆ เจ้าหมียักษ์อาจราคาไม่กี่หมื่นวอน แต่เขากำลังจะทำให้มันราคาเป็นแสนวอนก็ตอนที่ยิงแล้วพลาดซ้ำไปซ้ำมา

ใช่ว่าไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองพลาดตรงไหน แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่แก้ได้เลยในวินาทีถัดมา แทยงไม่ได้เป็นนักกีฬายิงปืน แค่พยายามเล็งให้ไม่พลาดติดกันสักสามครั้งก็ยากพออยู่แล้ว

นี่เจ็ดครั้งเลยนะ แถมเหมือนกระบอกปืนจะสะบัดนิด ๆ ด้วยตอนยิง อยากกว่าเดิมอีก

ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ

“ขอลองอีกรอบครับ”

คิดว่าเขาจะยอมแพ้ง่าย ๆ หรือไง

แทยงวางธนบัตรพันวอนอีกใบลงบนโต๊ะที่กั้นระหว่างเขากับชั้นวางเป้ายิง ก่อนจะยกปืนให้ตัวกระบอกขนานกับพื้นแล้วเล็ง

_ปัง_

_ปัง_

_ปัง_

_ปัง_

_ปัง_

หนึ่งตัว สองตัว สามตัว สี่ตัว ห้าตัว

ตุ๊กตาล้มลงไปทุกครั้งที่มีเสียง ‘ปัง’ เบา ๆ ดังขึ้น แทยงถอนหายใจ ข้อมือและช่วงแขนเกร็งจนรู้สึกได้ อีกเพียงสองนัดเขาก็จะจบเกมนี้

_ปัง_

หกตัว

อีกตัวเดียวเท่านั้น

แทยงขยับแขนนิดหน่อยก่อนเล็ง ทันใดนั้นโทรศัพท์ก็ดังขึ้น

เขาเผลอถอนหายใจออกมาอย่างแรง แต่พอเห็นว่าปลายสายเป็นใครก็รีบทำเสียงเรียบ ๆ เสมือนว่าไม่ได้กำลังทำกิจกรรมเอาชนะอะไรบางอย่างอยู่

“ว่าไง”

“จะกลับมาตอนไหน” ปลายสายเต็มไปด้วยความกังวล “ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรใช่ไหม นี่นายออกไปจะชั่วโมงนึงแล้วนะ ร้านอยู่แค่นี้เอง”

แทยงยิ้มแหยกับตัวเอง พลางพูดกลบเกลื่อน

“แป๊บเดียว จะกลับแล้ว”

“ข้าวมาส่งจนเย็นแล้วเนี่ย เร็ว ๆ นะ”

“ครับ ๆ” เขาตอบแล้วกดวางสาย

ก่อนจะกลับมาสนใจปืนยาวตรงหน้าและภารกิจสำคัญ

แค่นัดเดียวเท่านั้น แล้วเขาก็จะได้เจ้าหมียักษ์นั่นไป

นัดเดียว

_ปัง_

  
  


* * *

**แทยงทาบคีย์การ์ดกับเครื่องรักษาความปลอดภัยใต้ลูกบิดประตู** ‘บ้าน’ ที่เขาพูดถึงคือห้องที่เขาแชร์อยู่กับรูมเมตคนหนึ่ง เป็นนักศึกษาจากอเมริกาที่พูดเกาหลีไม่ค่อยคล่องแต่ก็มานะพยายามหาเรื่องเรียนคาบที่เรียนเป็นภาษาเกาหลีบ่อย ๆ เดือดร้อนเขาต้องมาคอยอธิบายเป็นภาษาเกาหลีง่าย ๆ ให้ฟังอีกทีอยู่หลายรอบ แต่นอกจากเรื่องนี้เขาก็ไม่ได้มีปัญหาอะไรกับการแชร์ห้องอยู่กับ_จอห์นนี่ _ หรือที่เจ้าตัวภูมิใจนำเสนอชื่อภาษาเกาหลีของตัวเองว่า _ยองโฮ_

คอนโดสองห้องนอนและมีห้องน้ำ ครัวรวมห้องอาหาร และห้องนั่งเล่นรวมเป็นที่อยู่ของพวกเขาตลอดการศึกษาในมหาวิทยาลัยของพวกเขา แทยงเห็นไฟเปิดทั่วห้อง และได้ยินเสียงเพลงจากในครัว

โดนโกรธแน่นอน

มองนาฬิกาในมือแล้วได้แต่ยิ้มแหยกับตัวเองเป็นรอบที่ร้อยของวัน เขาบอกยองโฮว่าจะรีบกลับ แต่สุดท้ายกว่าจะถึงห้องพระอาทิตย์ก็ตกไปแล้ว ห่างไกลจากคำว่ารีบกลับไปไกลทีเดียว

และยองโฮย่อมรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขามาถึงห้อง เพราะเสียงตอนเปิดประตูดังขนาดนั้น

แทยงค่อย ๆ ย่องเข้าไปที่ครัว ทุกย่างก้าวเต็มไปด้วยการทำใจ พอเขาชะโงกหน้าเข้าไปก็เห็นรูมเมตนั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่ที่โต๊ะกินข้าว

แทยงเคาะกำแพงเบา ๆ ก่อนเอ่ยเสียงอ้อมแอ้ม

“กลับมาแล้วครับ…”

ยองโฮละสายตาจากหน้าหนังสือมามองเขาผ่านกรอบแว่น ก่อนจะปิดหนังสือฉับ

“ข้าวอยู่ในตู้เย็น เอามาอุ่นกินเองนะ ฉันไปนอนละ”

แล้วก็ลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะทันที

เย็นชายิ่งกว่าช่องฟรีซของตู้เย็นเสียอีก

แทยงรีบชักเท้าถอยหลังตอนที่ยองโฮก้าวออกมาจากห้อง เพราะส่วนสูงที่ค่อนข้างต่างกัน ยองโฮเลยต้องเหลือบมองเขาจากมุมที่สูงกว่า ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะสังเกตเห็น ‘อะไรบางอย่าง’ และชะงักฝีเท้าที่กำลังจะก้าวกลับไปที่ห้องนอน

“...นี่มัน…”

นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของยองโฮเป็นประกาย

เหมือนลูกปัดที่แวววาวตอนต้องแสงของตุ๊กตาหมียักษ์––ที่อยู่บนหลังแทยงตอนนี้เลย

“แทยง––”

“อ่อ นี่น่ะเหรอ” เขาเปลี่ยนท่าจากแบกมันขึ้นหลังเป็นจับมันมากอดไว้ข้างหน้า “พอดีเห็นแล้วนึกถึงยองโฮอะ แต่กว่าจะได้มาก็ยากมากเลย เลยกลับช้า ขอโทษทีนะ…”

โอเค ใช่ เหตุผลแห่งความพยายามของเขามันเรียบง่ายแบบนั้นแหละ

ก็เป็นกันใช่ไหมล่ะ เวลาเห็นอะไรบางอย่างเราก็จะนึกถึงบางคน แทยงเป็นคนที่ชอบเชื่อมโยงผู้คนที่เขารู้จักกับสิ่งของ เขามีรุ่นน้องน่ารักที่เวลาเขาเห็นตุ๊กตาแมวหรือเอพีชจะอยากเอาไปให้ มีรุ่นน้องอีกคนที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงกระต่าย เพื่อนที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงทุกครั้งเวลาฟังเพลงของ ONE OK ROCK

ส่วนยองโฮก็เป็นคนที่เขานึกถึงเวลาเห็นตุ๊กตาหมีตัวใหญ่ ๆ นั่นแหละ

แต่ตัวนี้พิเศษตรงที่ลูกปัดที่ตาของมันดันเป็นสีน้ำตาลเหมือนตาของยองโฮเวลาโดนแสงพอดี แทยงเลยลังเลกับมันอยู่พักใหญ่ว่าควรจะซื้อดีไหม แต่เพราะเขาแทบไม่เคยเห็นตุ๊กตาที่ใช้ลูกปัดตาสีนี้เลย สุดท้ายถึงได้เดินกลับไปที่ร้าน

และวิธีการที่จะได้มันมาก็ยากเหลือเกิน เรียกได้ว่าเสียอะไรไปเยอะ (เช่น เงิน)

ยองโฮจ้องเจ้าตุ๊กตาหมีตาไม่กะพริบ ชายหนุ่มตัวใหญ่สูงร้อยแปดสิบกว่าคนนี้มีของสะสมเป็นตุ๊กตายัดนุ่นหลายสิบตัว นั่นคือสิ่งที่ยองโฮพยายามปิดบังเขาในช่วงสามเดือนแรกที่อยู่ด้วยกัน แต่เขาก็รู้อยู่ดีเพราะบังเอิญไปเปิดห้องเจ้าตัวแล้วเจอตุ๊กตาปลาวาฬและหมีวีแบร์แบร์เรียงกันเป็นชั้นอยู่บนเตียง หลังจากนั้นพอเจอตุ๊กตาน่ารัก ๆ และนึกได้ว่ายังไม่เห็นในห้องของยองโฮ แทยงก็จะมักจะซื้อมาฝากเสมอ

ใช้เวลาหลายวินาทีทีเดียวกว่ายองโฮจะยอมรับ ‘เพื่อน’ ใหม่ไปไว้ในอ้อมแขน ใบหน้าตึง ๆ และรังสีความเย็นชาสลายไปตั้งแต่ที่เห็นตุ๊กตาบนหลังเขาแล้ว ยองโฮซุกหน้ากับตุ๊กตาหมี เหมือนลืมเรื่องที่ว่าต้องอยู่รอแทยงจนค่ำและต้องกินข้าวคนเดียวไปหมด

ไม่โกรธก็ดีแล้วแหละ

“ฉันจะตั้งไว้บนเตียงเลย”

ยองโฮพูดพร้อมยิ้มกว้าง แทยงขมวดคิ้ว

“นายนอนยังไง”

“ฮะ?”

“ไหนจะน้องบลู แล้วก็อีกกี่ตัวบนเตียงนายอะ นอนยังไง”

“เอ่อ…”

แทยงนึกได้ว่าเขาไม่ได้เข้าไปห้องของยองโฮมาเกือบสามเดือนแล้วนับตั้งแต่ทำความสะอาดใหญ่ครั้งล่าสุด ชายหนุ่มหรี่ตา เดินตรงไปที่ห้องนอนซึ่งปกติต้องขออนุญาตเข้าก่อนเพราะพวกเขาเคารพความเป็นส่วนตัวของกันและกันพอสมควร

แต่ครั้งนี้แทยงขอแหกกฎสักครั้ง

“แทยง!”

เขาไม่ฟังเสียงโวยวาย เปิดประตูเข้าไปทันที

เพื่อพบกับ… ตุ๊กตามากมายที่อยู่บนเตียงขนาดห้าฟุต และที่เรียงอยู่ข้างโต๊ะทำงาน บนพื้นอีกประมาณสิบกว่าตัวซ้อนกันเป็นพีระมิด และพื้นที่ว่างที่พอให้มนุษย์คนหนึ่งลงไปนอนได้โดยไม่ต้องพลิกตัว

อีแทยงหันกลับมามองรูมเมตตัวสูงอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ

ยองโฮหลบเขาอยู่หลังตุ๊กตาหมีตัวใหญ่

“...คือ ฉันก็แค่ไม่อยากเอาพวกเขาไว้ในตู้…”

“แล้วก็เต็มห้องจนนอนไม่ได้เนี่ยนะ!? ซอยองโฮ!!”

บางทีแทยงก็ประเมินความชอบตุ๊กตาของยองโฮไว้ตื้นเขินเกินไป

...เกินไปมากทีเดียว

  
  
  


**–– END**

**Author's Note:**

> คือ มันน่ารักอะ แง้ 5555555 กาวอะไรสักอย่างแล้วรู้สึกว่า แทยงที่ชอบตุ๊กตากับจอห์นที่ชอบตุ๊กตาอยู่ด้วยกันนี่มันต้อง ตุ๊ ก ต า เต็มไปหมดแน่เลย แง 5555
> 
> นั่นแหละค่ะ อยากเขียนอะไรก็เขียนค่า 55555555
> 
> ชอบไม่ชอบบอกได้ที่ #wrficnct นะคะ
> 
> เลิฟ


End file.
